


“untitled”

by leuzi



Series: for julia [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Post-Break Up, love you julia, this is dedicaded for my dear friend julia so i decided to post for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leuzi/pseuds/leuzi
Summary: how "untitled" by gd would sound if you are on a plane leaving to forget about him





	“untitled”

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to julia who sent me this version of untitled (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWB2A6d76wE) and gave me inspiration to write some sad shit for her.
> 
> love u julia

This song broke your heart every time you decided to listen to it. The words too real to feel safe. His voice filled with too much sadness and regret it made your throat close without warning.

The last fight you had still haunted your memory, the screams and the tears that stubbornly dropped like rain from your eyes. He had never made you cry from sadness before that night, your mind couldn’t understand how that was possible. Jiyong had been always a source of happy memories and cozy words and now there were little to no good moments which crossed your mind that didn’t leave you feeling empty.

How could good memories break your heart even more?

When both of you decided to break up the only taste left in your mouth was bitter, your mind fuelled with something close to disgust and hate; it was like that for a while. You couldn’t look him in the face anymore. The worst thing was that he really did try to fix his mistakes, he called, texted, came to your door so many times you had lost the count. He would even spend the night sleeping outside if it meant that would make you talk to him in the morning, but you couldn’t bring any words to come out when you looked at his face.

To him was completely different. He had too many things to say and most of them I wasn’t willing to hear anymore and he, somehow, understood that. You knew it hurt him to leave things the way it did, but he did anyway knowing that it was what you needed from him. Weeks turned into months and still, your head only remembered the same moment over and over. 

You could finally say you have felt heartbreak. Little things like the ice cream flavour you both used to enjoy could make you cry. With that, you started feeling suffocated by every street, cafe and park you went to. It was like you didn't belong anywhere anymore, he had taken everything good with him.

You felt stupid thinking that, how could a guy take everything that made you happy and comfortable? How could a small part of the universe make you collapse? Things felt out of place.

Too much, yet too little, space around you.

He became a ghost. His voice was everywhere, his face too; it was hard not to be when he was who he was. The little spaces you had discovered trying to go back to normal were taken by him already, which was how you heard that song for the first time. The background noise became too familiar to you for a few minutes; you could not stop yourself from paying attention. 

After that moment the song was constantly around you, sometimes by your own doing, but most of the times it just happened and you were stuck listening to it. 

You needed to get away.

That was why you gave yourself a break, closed the small place you lived alone and left. The idea of an undiscovered place sounding too good not to do it. 

You hoped that this was the last time you heard this song with a broken heart. Hoped that when the time came you could both forgive him and yourself. Him for everything he spat out and you for not listening to him even once after everything went down.

“You will always be in my heart” read the text on your phone. It was the last one he sent a couple of weeks ago. 

You knew that he would always be in your heart too, but you hoped that, with time, the space filled with empty memories of pain would become warm once again.


End file.
